The current training grant represents a crucial step in a long-range vision to create a center of excellence for minority training in neuroscience, which will serve as a model for an innovative program that addresses the national need for increasing underrepresented minorities in science. There is ample evidence that existing mechanisms have not been successful at erasing racial and ethnic disparities. This application proposes a novel, linked predoctoral-postdoctoral program for research training of underrepresented minorities. The Meharry/Vanderbilt Alliance Training Program in Neuroscience is uniquely equipped to make a difference in minority representation in neuroscience because it builds on a formal alliance between a historically black university and a research-intensive institution. Advantages include the close proximity of the two institutions, the long history of faculty interactions, outstanding program leadership, and the excellent commitment and support by the top administrators at both institutions. Recently funded initiatives targeting minority undergraduates are expected to significantly increase the quality and quantity of applicants seeking graduate training at Meharry and Vanderbilt, thus justifying a significant new investment. The present grant seeks support for ten predoctoral trainees at the alliance institutions, and also proposes a structured, mentored postdoctoral program (ten postdoctoral trainees), partnering with the NIMH Intramural Program to offer world-class faculty and facilities in neuroimaging, a rapidly advancing research area that is not well represented at the alliance institutions. The postdoctoral program focuses on the first two years post-graduation, a critical period of transition when a significant number of minority individuals change career paths or drop out. The predoctoral program is characterized by an interdisciplinary curriculum combined with state-of-the-art research opportunities, while the postdoctoral program offers an intense research experience, supplemented by didactic training as needed.